Luminaires are available in many shapes, sizes, and configurations. Modern luminaires can include light emitting diodes (LEDs) as opposed to traditional incandescent light bulbs for their high energy efficiency and longevity. Conventional LED-based luminaires employ metallic heat sinks that direct heat away from the LEDs during operation. In luminaires having plastic metallic heat sinks, various other components of the luminaire are attached to the heat sinks, for instance via external fasteners, which can cause fabrication of the luminaires to be time consuming and inefficient.